Un Amor de locos
by kiara.martinez.790
Summary: El amor es horrible,incluso para un mutante que recién experimentaba su primer amor.. Lose pésimo titulo,pliss leeanlo ,talves tenga contenido de violación mas adelante o nose xD
1. Chapter 1

Hola traje un fic xD y es de apritello pero por parte un amor que talves nuna se haga realidad TwT PTM los de nick bueno ojala les guste

UN AMOR DE LOCOS (mal titulo)

N/A:las tmnt no me pertenecen

El momento

Había pasado algunos días en que nuestra querida tortuga de banda morada y el mas inteligente de todos, iba a declarar su amor a la chica que conquisto su corazón pero no,no se trataba de otra mutante ni nada por el estilo, sino de una chica que siempre a ayudado cuando lo mas lo necesitaba ,una chica que conoció en las calles cuando iba a ayudarla, una chica de pelo naranja con pecas, un shor azul, panty medias negras y pecas, con una hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos azules mas hermosos que el océano.

Se trataba nada más que ni de nada menos que April o neil ,la chica que conquisto el corazón del mutante llamado Donatello.

_ojala le guste esta carta-se veía a un mutante corriendo y saltando por los techos todo feliz de la vida, andaba con una carta blanca y muchas decoraciones, se veía el esfuerzo de aquel mutante enamorado_ojala que si!-decía mientras se dirigía al lugar donde sabría que estaría su amada.

Estaba feliz, se notaba en su cara, muy feliz tan feliz, nunca se había visto a alguien tan enamorado como el, el la amaba realmente y quería declarar ese amor que sentía por ella por mucho tiempo pero será así como el lo imagina?.La tortuga buscaba rumbo donde su amada, esperaba el momento con ansias, ahí estaba ella, parada en los juegos, era el momento perfecto para decirle, sin embargo algo lo detuvo, algo que llamo su atención a lo lejos.

Parecía una persona pero de quien se trataba?

_ho..hola April-la vos era conocida, su forma y su vestimenta también, era Casey Jones,el que competía con el mutante de morado por el amor de la chica, dos fieras a morir por una simple presa.

Se esconde detrás de una escalera para ver mas de cerca y algo lo dejo en shock, estos dos estaban abrazándose muy felices de la vida, el chico besa la frente de la pelirroja, algo se sintió, un derrumbe, el mutante al ver esa escena sentía que su corazón paraba lentamente, sentía que su vida ya no tenia sentido, poco a poco fue retrocediendo y correr como loco sin que ellos lo notaran.

_no!,no!,no!-se escuchaban los gritos de este mutante, gritaba como si hubieran matado a alguien, corría sin parar con las lagrimas en los ojos y una carta arrugada, este mutante se le había roto el corazón.

Continuara…

Ojala les guste :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola traje mi fic de nuevo,ojala les guste xDD **

**Un amor de locos parte 2 **

Lo que sucede es que;Donatello una tortuga de banda morado y recién experimentaba su primer amor fue roto por la chica de sus sueños,estaba con otro y era fijo que el también le gustaba pero como lo superara este chico.?

Las cosas eran peor, para el su mundo se destruiba lentamente ,gritaba ,lloraba hacia un escándalo sin importarle quien lo escuche o lo vea, no le importaba, quería estar solo, quería morirse en ese momento y dejar de amarla, quería odiarla pero no podía, quería dejarla a un lado pero no podía, no podía hacer nada de eso. Ella clavo muy fuerte en el corazón de el, es difícil olvidarla comento el para si solo.

By Donatello

Porque me hiciste esto..porque lo hiciste, sabias que y te gustaba pero no decías nada, sabias que me arrastraba como un idiota para poder impresionarte pero aun así no hacías caso, sabias que yo daba la vida por ti y tú te aprovechaste.

Quiero sacarte de mi corazón pero no puedo, intento olvidarte pero no puedo!, odio el amor, odio todo, te odio a ti!, porque me hiciste esto!, porque!?.Recuerdo cuando solíamos andar juntos en las noches en busca de los krangs, recuerdo aquel día en que me mostraste esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes, era brillante como una perla.

Esos ojos azules que tienes como el mar, me hechizaban, porque tuve que enamorarme de ti!?-tumbo la basura y todo al mi alrededor-eso are, me olvidare de ti y dejare que el tiempo decida, te daré dos días O neil, solo dos días para que vengas hacia a mí, solo dos días. Entro y saco la tapa que me dirigía a las alcantarillas, mis hermanos me ven, se acercan a mí como si hubieran visto algo fuera de lo normal, veía como ellos miraban mi cuerpo, de arriba y abajo como si estuvieran asustados. No me importa solo quiero irme a mi cuarto, lloro como un tonto por alguien que no me ama ni me valora, debo ser discreto con ellos, no quiero que sepan nada de mi vida personal, ni decirles sobre lo que paso.

_estas bien?-pregunto leo,solo moví mi cabeza con signo de afirmación

_seguro?-pregunto esta vez Mikey

Volví a mover mi cabeza pero parece que no me creerán

_no te creo-a pesar de todo Rafael es demasiado inteligente en estas cosas

_pues no lo creas-le respondí de una mala manera

_donnie confía en nosotros-dijo mi hermano mayor

Solo suspire y empuje a los 4 al entrar al laboratorio cerré la puesta con seguro y tumbe mis cosas de la mesa, sentí gotas al caer por mi cuerpo, eran lagrimas mias, no dejo de pensar en ella.

Continuara…


End file.
